


Pink roses on your coffin door

by MonevLataf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Coping, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Paranoia, Suicide mention, klangst, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonevLataf/pseuds/MonevLataf
Summary: The phone rang twice before a women's voicecame from the other side."Suicide hotline"





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the ocean against the rocks was soothing to Lance. He liked it here it helped him think while his mind was being overstuffed. He closed his eyes and breathed; taking in the sea salt smell. He looked at his phone, almost midnight with 19 missed calls all reading "Keith". He was going to get it when he got home he knew it. Keith and Lance's relationship was a rollercoaster either him getting upset or Keith, mostly him. The 2 years they had spent together was enjoyable, they both leaned on each other for support. With that Lance took a deep sigh and stood up rubbing the bandages on his hands, he had been picking at them again. As he made his way to the car he turned back to the inky black water thinking of how easily he could just disappear and be one with the ocean, but he couldn't do that to Keith. He rolled down the window and he turned the key and started up the car letting the wind blow in his face as he drove away.

He turned the key into the lock and was met with a dark eyed Keith, visible tear streaks on his pale skin. They didn't say anything he just let Keith take him into his arms and kiss his forehead. He worried Keith too much for his liking, but it's not like he meant to. He grasped Lance's wrist and walked him over to their bed and laid him down next to him not saying a word. He just stood there acknowledging the small kisses Keith was giving his hair. 

"I'm sorry" Lance murmured on the 4th kiss to his head.

"Why do you run from my love?" Keith whispered almost too quietly.

"I'm sorry" He just repeated. 

Keith wasn't one to argue with Lance, he was going through a difficult patch. Lance understood Keith's love for him and returned it in his own way. Flowers, dates when Lance was feeling okay, and even cheesy movies; small things is what it was about. Keith made him happy and he hoped he made Keith happy. Lance slowly felt himself slipping into sleep as Keith hummed a tune that sounded way too familiar, the song from their first date. He let the corners of his mouth curve into a slight smile as he fell asleep. Soon after Lance's breathing evened Keith was asleep, holding him in his arms like always.

When Keith awoke Lance was not in sight, but he could smell toast in the air. He sat up right and stretched not wanting to remember last night. He slowly made his way to the kitchen where he saw Lance placing two plates on the table smiling softly to his favorite song, their song. His eyes fell on Keith and his smile became wider into a grin and he made his way towards him. He kissed Keith's cheek lingering there for a second to take in how soft his skin was, that made Keith melt.

"G'morning sleep well?" Lance asked in a cool tone

"Up until you left me, yes" He replied in an equal tone smirk on his face.

Lance made his way to Keith and kissed his lips not wanting to separate. Only then did he go back to the counter and pick up flowers he had gotten that morning for him. Pink roses, Keith's favorite. Keith couldn't hold back the smile that fell upon his face as he made his way to Lance wrapping his arms around his neck and pecking his lips multiple times.

"What's the occasion?" He asked from where his face was in Lance's neck.

"Can't I get roses for my boyfriend? Geez Keith" Lance chuckled while running his fingers through Keith's bed head.

"Mmmm i guess so, you wanna go to the bakery down the street?" Keith asked looking up a bit so he could kiss his jaw.

Lance tensed a little but still agreed, anything for Keith right? He pulled on his navy blue shirt from the night before, the fabric was soft and smelled of sea salt. He didn't want to bring up the night before, he was ashamed. Lance waited for Keith to finish getting ready and they walked hand in hand; side by side. Lance squeezed Keith's hand a little tighter everytime they pasted a couple to which he squeezed back in reassurance. He didn't like being insecure about their relationship but had to question everytime someone stared. Keith wouldn't bring it up and neither would he but when they got home Keith always made sure Lance knew why he loved him.

The trip wasn't too bad, short walk to the bakery then the rose stand and home. Keith and Lance laid in bed enjoying each other's company, the pixie lights blinking every few seconds. They were a couple of few words, physical affection is how they liked it. Small kisses here and there with tight hugs Lance for sure loved. The smell of flowers filling the air while Keith hummed, this is how he always wanted it but lately it wasn't. Anger episodes have been happening more often with both parties, Keith will never get physical but Lance was a different story. He always apologized to Keith and made sure to keep his distance when Keith made it obvious he missed Lance's attention. 

 

Keith noticed Lance's low long sigh and pushed them closer. He knew what he was thinking and hated it. Lance wasn't supposed to feel this way, he wanted to show Lance how much he meant to him but he wouldn't accept it. Lance beats himself up over his decision and apologises for everything. He missed how simple things were when Lance was happy with himself, he loved Lance with everything he had. Why couldn't he see that? Lance was looking down at his arm, marked up with scars. Keith slowly lifted his wrist and kissed them slowly one by one, over and over again. He then hugged Lance close and kissed his hair and the soft pitter patter of the rain hitting the window took them into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The way Keith's breathing and the rain fell into rhythm made Lance happy. He had it all; a loving boyfriend, their own place, and happiness. He turned over to look at the time "2:00am" it read. He'd only been asleep for less than an hour in Keith's arms. He yawned and untangled himself from the other boy making sure not to wake him. Lance made his way to the kitchen and sat on the chair thinking of what happened. He made himself coffee and sipped it so he wouldn't gag at the unappetizing taste. A glance at the floor and he could see the broken scissors he had thrown at Keith a few hours ago in his fit of anger.

He saw himself standing on the opposite side of the table reading the time "4:45pm" Keith should've been home by then. Lance was upset and when he was upset he needed Keith, he felt vulnerable. The lock clicked and in walked Keith, half smile on his face, making his way to Lance. He went in for a kiss to which the taller boy dodged. In confusion Keith once again made an effort only to be pushed away.

"What's wrong?" Keith said in a tone he knew would only get louder.

"Nothing." Lance responded a little to quickly, giving himself out.

"Somethings obviously wrong if you won't even let me kiss you Lance. Tell me." Keith tried keeping his voice low.

"I said nothing was wrong Keith leave it." He growled.

Keith was confused as to why Lance was not telling him what was upsetting him ,but the truth was Lance didn't know as well. He randomly got upset and since then was in a shitty mood. He took it out on Keith in this case not meaning to.

"Why are you upset with me? I just got home and I'm already in trouble. Why won't you just tell me?' Keith gave in desperation.

"JUST FUCK OFF RIGHT NOW. I DONT NEED YOU." Lance heatedly yelled.

"WHY DONT YOU EVER KEEP A STEADY MIND? WHY AM I ALWAYS GETTING YELLED AT? EVERY TIME I TRY TO SHOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, YOU PUSH ME AWAY." Keith responded just as heated.

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T LOVE YOU KEITH ARE YOU HAPPY? YOU CAN GO LOVE SOMEONE ELSE THEN." Lance proposed as he grabbed the roses and scissors nearby and threw them in Keith's direction.

The scissors skid onto the floor in two pieces from force. As Lance turned towards the door he caught a glance of Keith's glossy angry eyes. They were on the verge of spilling but he was keeping himself together. With a quick breath Lance slammed the door shut and walked to his car. He drove far, an hour distance to somewhere he didn't know. He stopped for tea and drove back to familiar territory, but he wasn't going home. He couldn't he needed to think and only one place came into mind. He sat watching families and how happy they were. Then day turned to night and he was alone once more.

Before Lance could comprehend what happened he was over his sink with tears streaming down his face falling onto the blade that had ended up in his hand. When did this happen? Where did it come from? Without thinking he placed it on his skin and made a quick slice, blood slowly falling out. Why doesn't he make Keith happy? Why is he always upsetting him or being upset with the other? He wanted to love Keith, but what if it was out of pity? Another cut. Why was Keith even with him? He was pathetic. He was weak and self conscious. Another scar but this time he had cried out quickly covering his mouth as he wept.

 

Arms quickly made their way around Lance and the blade and both bodies fell to the floor. He was well aware of who it was, who else would it be? He was turned so his head was under Keith's, well secured on his chest. He held out his wrist looking at what he had done, disappointment had filled him. Keith's soft lips met Lance's temples as he hummed a tune that slowly calmed him. He had stood Lance up and sat him on the toilet looking threw the cabinet for what Lance could only assume was bandages. Once he had stopped Keith had gotten on Lance's eye level. Once they met he looked away unable to look his partner in the eyes until he felt light pressure on his wrist. Keith was kissing the cuts as he cleaned them up, a wipe with disinfectant then a small but lengthy kiss. He didn't meet Lance's gaze but could feel him looking. After cleaning he bandaged them and kissed his wrist again.

"Keith I'm..." Lance weakly tried.

He was only met with a silent "shh" before he was forced onto his feet. They walked into the bedroom where Lance was only an hour ago asleep and happy. Only then did Keith look him in the eyes, just like the flashback his eyes were glossy from threatened tears. A small tear escaped as Keith wiped the streaks from Lance's cheeks, slowly and thoughtful. He began to kiss his forehead lingering for a few seconds.

"I.." Another kiss on the forehead, "love..." One between his eyebrows, "you.." one on his bridge, "so.." another on the tip of his nose, "so..." Above his lip, "much." With the final word their lips met. Lance's wide blue eyes met Keith's and their lips made contact again. He buried his head in the smaller boy's collarbone and sighed, ashamed in himself but feeling somewhat better. Keith's touch was somewhat therapeutic to him and without it he was lost. He was the only person who could calm him down, maybe because Keith was the same way when he was younger. He felt bad being this way knowing Keith went through the same thing but was glad it was Keith that had him. Where would he be without his rose?

With a little hum of approval at Keith's melody beginning he whispered in their Keith's skin. "I'd swim to the depths of the ocean for your love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 U dirty sinners
> 
> I wouldn't consider this smut but gay 4 u
> 
> And if it isn't your thing there's 2 lines just skip em!

Keith's eyes slowly fluttered open as Lance's cool breath hit his throat. It had gotten cold during the night so they were cuddling closer than before. Keith let out a long sigh, things have been stressful. Lance wasn't himself again and he didn't know how to fix it. Sure Keith had depression when he was younger ,but the other's was much worse. The antidepressants he was prescribed didn't help any but make him have horrible mood swings which is why he got off them. Keith felt bad he was in love with Lance and would do anything for him, if only it was that easy. He slightly tensed when Lance sighed and stretched under him. A low laugh left him when he felt Lance's lips on his jaw. 

"Mornin my love." He whispered as he ran his hand though Lance's hair.

"Morning." He whispered back as he pressed into his touch.

"How you feeling today? Want to go somewhere?" Keith moved so he could see Lance's face.

"I'm doing great babe, where do you have in mind?" He said as he leaned in to kiss Keith's nose. 

"I don't know maybe ice cream or even the beach, whatever you're up for."

"The beach sounds nice it's not too hot or cold." Lance said running his fingers through Keith's knotted hair.

Satisfied with his answer Keith stood up stretching for a second before Lance snaked his hands around his waist. He turned to catch Lance's lips in a kiss, lingering for a moment. They pulled apart only to laugh in each other's arms. Keith quickly moved away to get his clothes with a snicker at Lance's disappointed look. He escaped to the bathroom to continue getting ready while Lance got himself something to eat.

When both boys grabbed everything needed and made their way to Keith's motorcycle. Lance always loved when they rode it, it made Keith look hot even if he wouldn't admit it. The breeze on Lance's skin and the warmth of Keith made Lance feel at home. Slowly the smell of the ocean filled his senses as he laid the side of his head against Keith's back. It wasnt that long ago that he was here but this time it would be different, he'd have the other here; his partner. The smaller boy parked his bike and let Lance get off before he took his helmet and himself off.

Lance ran to an open space where there was a fire pit and complementary umbrella that the beach workers had placed for those who unexpectedly go. There wasn't many people there considering it was 2:30 in the afternoon on a Saturday. Keith was the first to pull down his pants revealing his swim shorts under, soon followed by his shirt to Lance's delight. Lance did the same right after taking the sunscreen to cover Keith's back. He theoretically moved his hands as if it was an art, snickering at how gay they might of look only to break out in a laugh at "gay". He finished and handed it to Keith so he could do the same to him. When they finished Keith made his way to the water while Lance got his socks off. When he did he ran like a man on a mission and swept Keith right into his arms bridal style and ran to the water while Keith protested. It should've been illegal how fast he was running with the smaller boy in his arms into the water.

Keith quickly covered his face trying to avoid any water going into his eyes, but failing when Lance dropped both into the ocean. Both coming up only difference Lance was hysterically laughing while the other gasped for air. Keith had moved his hair out of his eyes only to be met with the best sight, Lance, skin shining from the water, and wide smile present. He dropped the hair when he noticed the taller boy's gaze on him.

"Awe babe cmon it was funny. Baaabe." Lance cooly offered kissing his way to Keith's face.

Keith struggled resulting in him falling out of Lance's arms. Even from under the water he could hear his laughter, so he'd have to stop it. He swam to his legs and pulled them from steady ground, swimming up so he could properly laugh at him in return. Before he could even get up he was over Lance's shoulder.

"Y'know this is a nice view maybe I should keep you this way." He called jokingly nipping at Keith's under thigh.

"LANCE!" Keith quietly shrieked from his back.

How was he even moving through the water?? With such ease as well. What couldn't he do? Keith struggled here and there as Lance walked deeper into the water. The taller boy knew exactly what he was doing, going deeper so the smaller boy had no choice but to cling close to him. When it got to his shoulders he stopped it would be to Keith's chin, great. He put Keith down enough for him to realize he couldn't touch the bottom, shooting Lance an annoyed look he clung to his neck.

Keith tried to swim away a few times only to be met with Lance's hands at his waist. Surprise surprise Keith wasn't the best swimmer which didn't help him any better. When he finally gave in to holding on to Lance, he chuckled at how ridiculous they might've looked if anyone was actually there. It was basically the two of them, everyone had left because how cold it had gotten. He was lightly kicking against the water when he accidentally kicked Lance. He apologized only to be met with a flushed Lance. He hadn't realized what he had kicked but then it hit him and he laughed into Lance's chest.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The taller boy, embarrassed, squeezed the smaller boy's sides only making him laugh more. When he had stopped he looked Lance dead in the eye and shoved his hand down his shorts. He shrieked while Keith laughed retracting his hand back. Lance was redder than ever staring down at Keith with a devious glint in his eyes. Before he knew what was happening Keith was slowly moving his hand down his stomach, then his hips, then the hem of his shorts and lower. The way Lance sighed as he grabbed his length made Keith know he was doing  
something right. He slowly pumped shallowly keeping his eyes on Lance's closed ones. He continued at the pace but went deeper with each pump of his fist. Keith began speeding up as Lance let out a moan, he pulled his neck down to catch him in a kiss moaning back to the taller one.

They stood like that for a few seconds before Keith sped up to finish him off, thumbing his head each time he pumped to the end. With a low moan into Keith's ear he came ,forehead on the short boys shoulder and panting. Keith pulled his hand out of his shorts and pushed him softly towards the shoreline.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they had gotten back to land they were both tired. Keith laid their towels on the floor and let Lance chose which he wanted, the blue one of course. He laid next to him whispering sweet nothings into his ear til he slept to which Keith got comfortable and slept as well.

When he awoke if was 9:53pm the sun had set and night had taken over, Lance was still asleep with his arm around Keith's waist. When he moved himself away from Lance he quickly shot up looking around for the shorter boy who was absent. He panicked for a second only to see Keith sitting by the water. The way the moonlight bounced off the water and his hair made Lance's heart flutter. He quietly got up and made his way to Keith, kneeling behind it surprising Keith when his lips made contact with his neck. He moved away to meet Lance's gaze and smiled at him, god how Lance loved that smile.

They sat side by side, Keith looking away caught in a thought, while Lance took pictures of him. When he noticed he grabbed the phone and in an attempt to gain time he ran with Lance hot on his keels. Ask anyone, and they'll tell you that Keith could out run Lance anytime, but only the two of them knew he couldn't. Keith's not too short legs were no match for Lance's actually long legs. With no effort Lance caught Keith by the waist as he laughed and tried to delete the photos. The taller boy turned the smaller one around and kissed his lips, cheek, and neck til Keith had let go of the phone and was nothing but a fit of giggles. Once he had stopped he went in for a soft kiss, something Lance didn't know he needed til then, lingering. Keith turned his head to deepen the kiss to which Lance thankfully allowed. They separated and Lance once again carried Keith bridal style to the towels where they ate watching the waves crash.

Lance stared at Keith as he looked into the distance. "To the depths of the ocean." He whispered before he kissed the others cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE IM NOT A TOTAL MONSTER
> 
>  
> 
> thank you to all of you who read my fic it means the world to me! Hit me up anytime if you have questions
> 
> Twitter: fatal_venom
> 
> Instagram: @SoYouThinkYouCanKlance


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why the paragraphs are not indenting my apologies. It looks so messy I'm sorry I'll try to fix it

Lance was glad they took the trip, a day of just the two of them. It felt perfect because it was. Keith went back to the motorcycle somewhere around 3 to retrieve the marshmallows Lance had stashed away. When he sat down it wasn't on the floor, but on the taller boy's lap where he insisted, and who was Keith to disagree. They both got a stick and placed a singular marshmallow on it and placed it in the fire pit. Lance liked his burned on the outside but soft on the inside, while Keith like it just a little toasted. Lance buried his face in the back of Keith's shoulder taking in his scent, not fully understanding how he got this lucky. He loved Keith and no one would change that. Lance often wondered why Keith liked him he was so much more attractive than he was and better built. Lance was tall and lanky with not much muscle on him, he was somewhat jealous of Keith. It wasn't until he left Keith's lips on his cheek did he snap out of it and look at him. "What's wrong?" Keith quietly whispered into Lance's ear as he turned his body on his lap. "Nothing nothing" Lance said back pressing his forehead against Keith's, "just thinking." "About?" The smaller boy pushed out as he fell into Lance's touch. "Just us. How lucky I am to have you and how much better you could do." He half-heartedly laughed at himself. Keith pulled back from Lance and looked into his eyes, watching slowly as they glossed over. "Lance...no. I want you, only you. You're beautiful in your own way and that's what I love, why are you thinking this way?" He half whispered ending it by kissing between Lance's eyebrows. Lance smiled lightly, he felt bad for going this direction on such a great day. Without warning he tipped over so Keith was on his back and Lance was above him. He was so in love with the way Keith flustered up. He carefully kissed his lips slowly and genuine. Lance kissed his way down Keith's neck, chest, and stopped at his belly button. Making Keith squirm as he kissed the skin on his stomach. He made his way back up Keith and plopped down beside him, staring at his profile like he loved to. It wasn't until the tear fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheek did Lance realize he was crying. He quickly sat up panicking. "KEITH WHATS WRONG? BABE?" Lance frantically asked. Keith just chuckled at him wiping the tear, "I was just thinking of our fight and how you said I could go love someone else. Then you walked out, I didn't know if you were coming back." Keith said look up at the sky avoiding Lance's obvious gaze. "Keith... I'm sorry. That was poor of me, I shouldn't have said that to you. Specially when you did nothing to deserve it, it was my dumb emotions who ruined it. I'm sorry I love you I really do" Lance calmly cooed to Keith kissing his temple. An hour had past by and Keith was asleep in Lance's arms again, but he was not. How could he? The scene was playing through his head again: Keith coming home, Lance being upset for no reason, the two of them fighting, Lance throwing the flowers, and storming off. He regretted it deeply. What did he see in Lance besides disgust and misery. He honestly questioned if Keith was happy with him, sure he says he is but is he really? He would ask him but he already knew the answer. What if Keith felt bad and was to afraid of leaving Lance, what if he had stayed too long and felt in too deep. He squeezed Keith's body close the him with every wound he inflicted with his mind. Keith never woke up and Lance was glad he wouldn't want him to see him this way. In the morning when Keith awoke clutched in Lance's grip he realized how shaky the other way. He sat up and stared down at him in sorrow as he slowly and carefully wiped the tear stains from Lance's skin.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since their trip, and Keith had noticed something was off. He couldn't, nor did he want to, look too much into it mainly because he had work. When he happen to walk in on Lance he was hugging himself or muttering something with glossy red eyes. He wasn't as affectionate, when Keith kissed him he sort of just let it happen, not returning it or anything. He also went to sleep alot earlier and woke up sometime after Keith left. There was so many variables that were worrying Keith, but he knew Lance wouldn't allow him to get professional help.

\--

One night when Keith was lucky enough to catch Lance awake he brought him to the couch. They sat there intertwined, Lance knowing what was to come buried his head in Keith's neck. The way the small kisses and the strokes on his hair felt made Lance feel miserable. Keith was worried about him but he didn't know how to tell him something he doesn't even understand. So they sat there in silence as Keith hummed a melody they both knew well. It wasn't until he felt the small tremors did he realize Lance was crying. Panicked he moved so he had him eye level not saying anything, but staring at the taller boy. Lance just threw himself at Keith, as he held him kissing the side of head he whispered into his ear of how much he loved him.

Almost a half an hour later Lance was out of tears, sniffling into Keith's collarbone. What the hell was going on? He kissed the top of Lance's head and ran his thumb under his eye to get the tear stains to disappear.

"Lance... Lance look at me." Keith quietly begged.

When he didn't oblige Keith sighed he wanted to help him. He hates seeing Lance this way it made him fell horrible for not being able to keep him happy, he felt like he was a failure.

"Lance, my love, please look at me." He breathed out with a hint of desperation.

He felt a shift under him and then they were face to face, only Lance didn't look him in the eye. It wasn't until Keith held his face between his palms did he look in his eyes, the ocean blue in front of a red background. It tore Keith apart, the only person he loved was hurting and he didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" He softly whispered thumbing over Lance's cheek.

Once again Lance looked away with the threat of tears in his eyes. The way he whispered "nothing" made Keith shiver. His voice cracked the way it usually did when he cried.

"This" he gestured to Lance, "this isn't nothing. Please tell me I'm supposed to help you." Keith could feel his eyes clouding over as they dampened.

"Keith do you ever feel like I'm unhappy? As in with the relationship? Or do you ever wonder why I'm still with you?" He began but Keith didn't like where it was heading, " Do you ever think I'm going to leave you for someone else? Or even just to get away?" Keith didn't understand what he was getting at but was afraid to find out.  
"Do you ever wake up with fear that I'm gone? As in, gone with someone else?" Tears gushed out if his eyes. "Do you ever just think "gee do I hold him down?" Or "gee would he be better off with someone emotionally stable? Someone mentally there?" Cause Keith I do. I wonder these things about you. I'm so afraid one day you're just going to walk off on me, and I won't know what to do with myself." 

Big crocodile tears fell from both eyes, only Keith was the only one looking at another human. Lance was off in hatred land, covering himself in a blanket of pity for Keith. They sat there in silence, Keith from shock and Lance from a number of things. What was he to do? Where did these thoughts come from? They were so happy in each other's arms at the beach, where'd it go? He was afraid of touching Lance, he didn't want to trigger something or scare him. So he sat staring at the other boy in pity. He wanted to reassure him and let him know it's okay he loved him with all his heart but why wouldn't he believe it? Why was he so sure Keith was going to leave? He never made any moves indicating so, it was always Lance storming off. Before he knew it Lance was cradled in his arms with evened breaths. How long had they been this way? When did he see the relationship as one sided on Keith's part? When did he stop seeing himself the way Keith did?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao guess who found the editing tool. Anyway that's enough klangst for now right?

Of course Keith was gone by the time Lance woke up. He felt bad for the way he just spilt out last night he shouldn't have done that but Keith needed to know how he felt. He let himself breathe out a few times before getting up and stretching. He walked around their small house and cleaned up. It was a mess but he was messier, Lance hadn't showered in a few days and it was obvious. His shirt stunk of BO and his hair was somewhat greasy.

With a sigh he gathered his clothing and headed towards the bathroom. He turned on the water and removed his clothing slowly, rubbing his eyes. Once inside he just stood under the water thinking of how he was living, how Keith was living. He washed his hair and body quickly so could finish cleaning.

* * *

When Keith returned home he was surprised to see their house cleaned, he placed the flowers he had bought Lance on his way home in some water and went to seek out the other. When he found him he was curled up on their bed fast asleep with his hair damp from his shower. With a smile Keith laid beside him and kissed his forehead, while wrapping his arm around Lance to bring him closer. Lance leaned into the touch of the other still half asleep. They laid in silence, both breathing in rhythm as they fell asleep. Lance in Keith's arms, and Keith in Lance's.

* * *

When Keith awoke it was by multiple kisses being placed all over his face. Laughing his pulled Lance into a tight hug, holding him close to his chest with his arms being held as well. He looked up at the taller much darker boy and smiled as he pecked his lips.

> "You're in a good mood." Keith said brushing his lips with a smirk.
> 
> "Mmmm only when you're around." He cooed back laying his head on Keith's chest.

He let go of Lance so he could get into a more comfortable position and kissed his head.

> "How you feeling? Want to go get some food maybe? Watch a movie?"
> 
> Lance repeatedly kissed his lip again and hummed. "Yeah that sounds nice", laying his head against his chest again.
> 
> "What you feeling? Mexican, Chinese, Sushi, Vietnamese? Anything you want beautiful." Keith said with an obvious smirk on his lips.
> 
> "Sushi sounds good" Lance replied poking at Keith's sides making him squirm. Sporting the same smirk his lover gave him.

With that Keith was carrying Lance bridal style kissing his face on their way to the living room. It was a bit awkward because Lance' limbs were longer than Keith's so they were just slightly flailing as he kissed his face sloppily.

It was roughly 7:10 when they got themselves ready to leave, hand in hand they walked downtown to the near by sushi restaurant. Both ordered simple, Lance ordering a Caterpillar roll and Keith getting a Rainbow roll. With their food in hand they headed home in silence, Keith occasionally leaning onto Lance taking in his warmth.

 Before he knew it Keith was being dragged into the candy store with Lance grinning like an idiot. Keith loved that smile it reminded him of young innocence only a child could posses. He snaked his arms around Lance' waist as a filled his baggie with candy, only stopping to hand Keith one. Lance' bag looked like a rainbow full of gummy sharks, sour worms, candy corn, and many more candies Keith didn't know existed. The shorter boy's bag was just filled with some gummy worms and sour patch.

Once Lance was content with adding things to Keith's bad they walked back to their small house. Candy and sushi in one of Lance' hand and the other was hanging over Keith's shoulder. A soft hum came from Lance as Keith laid small kisses on his bicep. Walking up to their door step they heard small meows from their bush. Keith's head shot up immediately looking around for the source. Once it was found his food and candy were on the floor, he quickly stood up kissing behind the small cats ear petting it's head.

> "Lance." Keith's eyes were wide and he had the cutest smile on his face.
> 
> "K.. Keith?" Lance couldn't remember the last time he looked so small and happy.
> 
> "Can I keep it?" Keith nearly whispered just enough for him to hear.
> 
> "Uhhh...yeah..if you want. Of course babe!" Lance pushed out as Keith's smile grew wider and nearly attacked him with a kiss.
> 
> "I know you've been wanting a dog babe and we'll get one, whatever you want. Let's just see how this cat goes alright?" The shorter boy said from below as he picked up his food.

* * *

It was about 10 o'clock when Keith fell asleep. The night was filled with them snuggling up, watching The Corpse Bride, and Keith feeding their new cat some of the fish on top of his sushi while Lance shared their candy. He reached over to pet the cat's head as it let out a small mew. Keith's breathing was even and calming it made him happy, he and Keith were going to be fine. Their relationship was going to last long and they'd always be together. He turned off the TV as he laid a kiss atop Keith's head.

He picked him up bridal style and snickered to himself as this is how their afternoon had started together. As he walked to the room their small gray cat rubbed against Lance' leg making her presence known. While Keith laid in bed Lance couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was his. Getting comfortable on the bed he pulled Keith closer as the cat laid on the blanket between the two, purring through the silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Keith was woken up by the loud purs of the cat in the silence of their home. He wasn't bothered until he slipped his hand over the covers to meet Lance's warmth, but it wasn't there. He shot up quickly looking around in his daze searching for another figure. The cat noticed his uneasiness and gave out a small mew in question. When he didn't acknowledge the animals she got up from the bed and walked through their door into the living room, Keith behind her.

Once they were able to separate without a wall beside them Keith was speed walking around the house his voice unable to be heard even by himself. He looked on the table for a note, anything that would let him know where he went. He shouldn't be worried yesterday was great, Lance was happy and so was he but he couldn't shake the image of Lance upset in his mind. He tried to calm his mind breathe in and out all of the stuff while walking back to the room. He sat on the bed tears misting over his eyes for what? Why was afraid of Lance being on his own? Sure Lance often left when he was mad or depressed, but things were great between them he thought so where was he? Keith felt ridiculous maybe he went for a drive or something. Yeah he was probably going to be back soon then Keith would smile and that would be enough. He laid on the bed again and covered himself with their blanket as the cat curled up near him.

When Lance returned he laid the coffee and sandwiches down on the table so he could wake Keith. He quietly crept through the hall making his way to him. He noticed the door that was previously closed wasn't anymore and he could see Keith on his side of the bed. He didn't make much of it as Keith usually did that while Lance was away on his temper tantrum. As he thought about it more he began to worry, what if Keith thought he did something wrong? He didn't leave a note or tell him he was leaving this morning. He sighed but puffed his chest out a bit with a comforting yet cautious smile on his face as he made his way slowly to Keith.

 

 

> "Hey babe. Wake up im back." He whispered while sitting on the other side of Keith brushing his bangs away.
> 
> "LANCE," He said a little too frantic as he shot up but quickly closed in on himself and looked at his thighs, "where.. where did you go?"
> 
> "I..I went to that bakery you like the far away one." He leaned in to kiss Keith's forehead, as the other rubbed his tired eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He laid down and stared up at Keith as he snaked his arm around the other. He saw him tense a bit but then relax at the touch. Keith let out a small sigh and laid his head on his knees smiling down at Lance. The smaller boy let out a small quiet laugh as Lance flustered up, but got louder when he turned brighter. Out of embarrassment the taller boy grabbed Keith and pinned him with one hand and a devilish grin as he moved on top of him.

 

 

> "I'm sorry but who do you think you're laughing at?" He began poking at Keith's sides making his squirm under him.
> 
> "L.la..LANCE." Keith helplessly laughed as he was attacked by the other.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hmm? What was that Keith couldn't hear you", he began kissing Keith's sensitive spot on his neck while poking his side," over all that laughing."

After a few more mangled laughs Keith let out a small snort, and that stopped Lance in his tracks. He sat up, still on Keith, and looked at him with a dumb smile on his face as Keith flustered up.

 

 

> "Keith." Dumb smile growing wider.
> 
> "Lance." Face growing brighter.
> 
> "Keeith." Growing wider
> 
> "Laance." A groan forming in his voice as his face grew hotter.

He fixed himself still holding Keith's hands as he tried to cover his face. He then poked at Keith's side again earning a laugh mixed with a whine. With the same shit-eating grin he leaned down to Keith's neck and began to leave small kisses all over. He kissed his cheek and began nipping once again at the sensitive spot on Keith's neck. Lance gave out a low laugh as Keith's breathe hitched and let out a sigh. He could hear the other mumbling his name but didn't mind it as he nipped at his earlobe.

 

 

> "Keith" Lance thickly whispered into his ear.
> 
> "L..Lance" the other shivered.
> 
> "I'm going to ear your food." With that Lance bit Keith's earlobe and got up to run.
> 
> "WAY TO RUIN THE MOOD ASSHOLE!" Keith flusterely called from the room.

* * *

 

Later that evening they walked to a near by ice cream parlor and sat having small talk to each other like nothing else mattered. Lance staring at Keith as he looked down at his hands, and Keith looking at Lance as he looked at the table rubbing his neck. It was as if they were children going on a middle school date, both unsure and nervous but yet still very determined, of what is unknown.

 They eventually left after they finished, and walked hand in hand to a near by park. Keith could feel Lance tense up a bit when they passed other's ,but Keith gave him a reassuring squeeze to calm him. They rested on a near by bench and just looked around at the wildlife roaming.

 

After a couple of minutes of that Keith sat up right but kept looking onward.

> "What's wrong?" The words slipped out before he knew it.
> 
> "What do you mean? Lance looked over at Keith's profile.
> 
> "You're a lot different than before, which is good I enjoy seeing you happy, but are you actually happy?" Keith tried with a hint of fear.
> 
> "Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Lance's voice was now somewhat low, he had tried to avoid this.
> 
> "Well your episodes, I don't want you to have to pretend anything for my sake you're much more important than my happiness or myself as a being Lance." He finally turned his head with desperation in his eyes.
> 
> "Keith",  he breathed out, "I'm okay. I just don't want you to be in a relationship where you have to worry about me or take care of me. I'm supposed to do that for you, and I can't if I'm always depressed or something." He let out a shaky breathe.

The two sat in silence for the time being Keith leaning his head on Lance's shoulder kissing their intertwined hand while humming , Lance looking ahead.

* * *

 

Now look what you did. Can you see? You're doing it again, feeling Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a text post I had saw, if you or anyone you know need help do not hesitate.
> 
> Suicide hotline: 1(800)273-8255
> 
> Domestic violence hotline: 1(800)799-7233
> 
> Suicide prevention hotline: 1(800)273-TALK


End file.
